warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warhammer 40k fanon talk:Administrators
Interesting...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Interesting? don't you plan on becoming an admin! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 01:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Pfft... i reckon ill beat him to that haha, I at least know what im talking about and write my own articles --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 06:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) No more admins for a while, when we get over 1000 legit articles and over one hundred active users then i'll make you and admin fury. Bolshak, we get every person on this god forsaken planet to join and a billion legit articles and you still won't be an admin. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 06:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Eh, since the Warhammer fanbase is so incredibly huge, it should only be a matter of time until vandals invade. At that time, those who prove themselves most deserving of power will receive rollback. And again, that will only be after it has been agreed by the larger portion of administrators. Administration is not going to be given away out of kindness or a thought of deserving. You could be the most hated person in all of history, but should you be able to wield power appropriately and show you deserve it, then you will receive it. Attempts to hold back power due to personal bias is prohibited by wiki regulations. NoFury, try to keep your head here right now. Thats a very far way away, but realistically at that time we would need another admin, and you seem to be the most suitable choice. The admins must ALL agree, however. Anyways, this bead of wisdom brought to you by Blade bane, so Haha for the record i was kidding but good to know, got a lot on my plate atm so wouldnt have too much time to assist, same reason I havent been on in a couple days, but when it does happen we'll see --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Just reading an old talk page, but something grabbed my attention and I see it prudent to intervene. As I am probably after Bolshack in the line for adminship, I won't even attempt to convince anyone. However, should anyone be out of their right mind enough to believe I should recieve roll back rights, I request that that should not be an option. I do admit, over at Wikipedia and a few other wikis I use up my entire time removing vandalism, I request here, as I did on Wikipedia, not to be granted any rights above that of editor. Again, I accept that the chance of me being granted even something as simple as Rollback rights is extremely (around the zone of Khorne becoming a pacifist) unlikely, I say this just in case some incredibly strange and unusual event occurs and someone is actually considering me for any office (around the location of "I use a magical sword to combat computer viruses and leave the net free from them forever" random) of power. --Lither 05:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, as far as I can think of, a message on this talk page, combined with a good look at the edits done by that user (avoiding un-reformed vandals having rollback rights), or like on Wikipedia, create an article about requesting, have people's requests put on that talk page, and have their edits reviewed for removing of vandalism (to avoid inexperienced users rollbacking (is that a word!) whatever they like). This thing will only work when this wiki recieves an influx of vandalisms. You can't really tell what any form of power, no matter how great or small, will do to someone. They could become a better person for it, or they could turn nasty. I've seen it firsthand. People (not implying anyone on this wiki, here) seem nice and good people, but when they gain power over some of their peers, some can turn nasty. It doesn't happen that often, but it can be a real pain in the ass to clean up after the kinds of messes they sometimes can produce. --Lither 08:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: I'm getting too wordy for my own good. For me, a few words in every conversation is around an average person's speech. --Lither 08:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::Well, then, I think we should see where these appointments go before anything else. Out of curiosity, however, was I right about where I was about my position in the line for adminship? --Lither 06:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't be one to know. I actually tend to distance myself from the community and observe from a far, so if the others were speculating a line up for candidates than I would probably be the last to know. Personally, I don't think that far ahead and only just realized I haven't even given future administrators a second thought since NoFury's messages earlier. >.> Blade bane iz rly kool guy ::::::Seen my userpage, BB? :P. I don't really think far ahead myself, so I don't think of things like that myself. --Lither 07:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) How do I change the title of a category? Primarch11 02:05, December 13, 2010 (UTC) In the front page of the wiki, there's an error in administrator and a letter is missing. I don't think it's reall ytroublesome now but I just wanted to signale it because it opens the link to administraot presentation. That's all :) Papa zoulou (talk) 17:22, January 21, 2014 (UTC)